On The Edge of The Viper
by itpaystoberoode
Summary: -reposted- Nikki Rae comes back to find things in the buisness had changed some what since she had left two years ago due to an injury.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes things happen for a reason, and we have to go through tragedy to gain insight on what goes on in our lives. Two unlikely beings thrust together, than to be torn apart over jealousy and hatred can find a way back to one another. Fate has a way of finding ones other half no matter the trials those people go through to realize that they do truly love one another.

It had been two years since the young woman, had been anywhere near the squared circle, and now she was anxious to return to what she loved doing. Two years, taken off due to emotional and physical injuries, two years away from those she considered her second family. Backstage busy with the crew teams preparing for the show, that would start soon, making sure every mic worked, and that nothing would go wrong. A small sigh passed, pale colored lips, as she made her way backstage. It was the first night of her being back, and she had a match against Maryse. Nikki Rae had never been one to get along with the blonde French Canadian, and tonight wouldn't be any different.

The match between the two divas' was unannounced so no one knew that she was coming back. It helped a little that she had changed since the last time she had been anywhere near the ring, and to tell the truth she was somewhat nervous. Nikki Rae sighed pushing her now, shoulder length brunette hair away from her face. She frowned again since she was still getting used to its short length. She had also lost some weight and looked the best she had in awhile. The soft clicking of her heels seemed to draw her out of the trance like state she had drifted into as she walked. Finally stopping as she reached the Diva's locker room she hesitated for a split second before entering the room.

In a flurry of movement, and screams she was dragged into locker room, but not to everyone's delight. Not all of the divas were happy to see her back. Nikki Rae laughed lightly at the girls as she got ready, she missed this just bonding with them, and it was something she never really did when outside of the company. Nikki Rae didn't have many female friends it just didn't work out well in the end for her. Soon enough she was ready, and the others wished her good luck. Though normally Nikki Rae wasn't one to wear the skimpy outfits they wore as Divas, she was changing and decided that she would. She exited the locker room wearing a black bikini like top, which had two blood red hearts on it. The top showed off a flat stomach, and the ruby stone in her belly button ring. Black short shorts covered her lower half, with black and red converse wrestling boots that reached her knees.

She paced around out back, as she made her way to the curtain, she didn't like the fact that both Shawn and Paul, where gone. Shawn having retired after his second match against Undertaker at Wrestlemania, and Paul was out because of an injury he had received when he faced Sheamus at the same event. "I could really use those two for support." She muttered to herself. The show finally started but her match wasn't for another twenty minutes, so she waited off to the side near the curtain. Keeping quiet she watched as superstars, came and went not really paying her much attention.

Her gaze went to the small television screen, as she watched Randy beating on The Miz. Granted with the storyline the little weasel deserved it since he wouldn't have won the title, if Wade and the Nexus hadn't injured him before hand. Speaking of The New Nexus, she smirked seeing CM Punk coming towards the curtain, with David Otunga and Mason Ryan. She moved from where she sat, and went and stood in front of him an eyebrow raised. Phil looked at her blinking a few times, before he realized who it was. "And here I thought you weren't coming back squirt." He said crossing his arms against his chest. "Yea almost didn't think I was going to, but I'm better now and over shit as much as I can be." She said with a shrug. "Anyone else know?" Phil asked hugging her. "Other than the Diva's no one I know of." She said with a small shrug. Phil chuckled lightly, as she put a black masquerade style mask on. "What's with the mask?" Otunga asked, causing her eye roll her eyes. "So People don't realize it's me when I go out there, there are some people I don't want to know yet." She added as an afterthought, as Randy went by them.

Phil glared at the man as he went by, and a few seconds later Mike went by as well. Nikki Rae sighed shaking her head faintly. "Guess it's my turn now, I'll talk to you later since you'll get mad at some of my stupidity when I was gone." She muttered before turning away from the small group. Phil only shook his head and sighed watching her as she walked away. Nikki Rae grinned as her music played. _"You're a beautiful wreck, now you're out of control crossing the double lines. You're a perfect disaster the road to catastrophe. Don't stop for a sign, Heat break waiting to happen, headlights cut through the rain. "_She came out with a smirk, loving the confused murmurs of the crowd, as she made her way to the ring. Once her music died out she smirked as Maryse made her way towards the ring, with her usual egotistical I'm better than you strut. She shifted faintly as the blond climbed into the ring, itching to attack her. The Bell rang but Nikki Rae put her hand up for a moment, taking the mask off, she smirked as she crowd went wild. "Yes that's Azrael!" Cole said with a smirk. "The Angel of Death has finally returned to the ring" Lawler added. Nikki Rae smirked as Maryse charged her and the match really began.

The match ended with Nikki Rae winning, She smirked as she walked backstage, blinking a few times at the crowd of superstars that had gathered. "You gots some splaining to do missy." John said with a grin, as an innocent look crossed her face. "Surprise?" She said smiling at them all. John came and hugged her. "We missed you kiddo it wasn't the same with you gone." He said finally letting her go. "Yea I know." She said with a small laugh. Ted just gave her a look, and she flipped the bird at him in return. "Well you two never change." Punk said earning him the bird as well. "Go finish the show guys I'm going to shower." She said with a laugh as she wandered away from them all.

"So the little trouble maker is back." Came Mike's voice from her left, and she grinned at him. "Yep, and be prepared to be tortured." She said with a laugh. "I knew I didn't miss you." He said as he hugged her either way. "You're horrible at lying Mike." She said glancing around him at Kevin. "Don't even get any ideas. " Mike said watching her. "God he's not even cute, Mizanin don't even go there. I'm done with relationships right now." She said with a roll of her eyes. "Till you see Orton." He muttered under his breath, and she kicked him in the shin. "Jackass." She muttered leaving him.

Emerging from the Diva's locker room once more all showered and clean. She was wearing a black disturbed shirt, and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. Her knee high boots made a soft clicking on the cement floor as she made her way towards the parking Garage. " So you finally came back." Came Orton's voice causing her to stop in her tracks. Turning to her right, she faced the older man. Chocolate orbs glanced up and down his form, and sighed faintly, before they finally locked onto icy blue ones. His eyes had always been her weakness, and now wasn't any different. "Yes, I came back. Did you really think I would be gone forever?" She asked, finally dropping her gaze to the floor. Randy watched her for a second, his face a mask as he hid everything he was feeling at the moment. "Figured you'd wait till Levesque was back." He said coldly. She looked up at him, an eyebrow raised. "Drop the attitude Orton I'm sick of it." She said glaring at him suddenly. "Leave Paul out of this, you're clearly pissed off at me. So when you learn to talk like an adult come find me till than I don't want to speak to you." She said calmly turning away from him and finished her way to the garage.

Reaching her car, she slid into the driver's seat slowly as everything seemed to hit her faintly. Brown eyes slid closed as tears erupted from behind closed lids. "I'm sorry" She whispered, though it wasn't like anyone could hear her. Sitting there she let the silent tears fall before she wiped at her face. She knew that she'd see him, but why was she still crying over him? She had told herself that she was over him, but clearly the tears said otherwise. Finally having her emotions under control she left the arena and made her way to the hotel. Getting to her room she frowned, finding other peoples stuff in the room. She shrugged throwing her bag on the empty bed, then proceeded to go through whoever's bags were there. She laughed though finding that it was Dibiase. "I bet Stephanie had something to do with this." She muttered under her breath. A few minutes later, previously mentioned superstar entered the room, somewhat confused seeing her in the room. She laughed faintly shaking her head at him. "Yea, I'm your room mate." She answered him before he could ask. Ted only shook his head faintly at her comment. "Figured that they'd stick you with me." He said calmly. "Why'd you think that? It's not like I'm a little child that can't take care of herself." She responded sarcastically. Ted just chuckled lightly. "I think they just wanted to make sure you were with someone you actually liked." He said. "Uh huh I'm sure that's what they told you." She said with a smirk, she squealed though as Teddy ran at her tackling her onto the bed. Ted being Ted began tickling her, ignoring her screams for him to stop. A knock on the door drew their attention away, and she managed to push him off of her, before she darted towards the door. Pausing for a second, she opened it and wished she hadn't.

It seemed that everyone now new she was back, and thus the reason why one Cody Runnels was hugging her and spinning her around the room. "Cody!" She yelled laughing. She really couldn't win when it came to these two. "Damn it Cody put me down!" She yelled. Finally the young man did as asked and put her back onto the ground. "I hate you both." She said pouting. Ted and Cody just looked at each other and laughed. The three hung out for awhile, talking and playing games late into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Nikki Rae made her way down to the hotel diner, for breakfast with both Ted and Cody. "Seriously you two need to move faster I'm hungry." She said suddenly stopping in the middle of the Foyer to turn and glare at the two men walking behind her. Both just looked at her like she was crazy. "You are so impatient." Cody said with a roll of his eyes. "Yea, so bite me." She said with a smirk and darted away from the two.

"Brooks!" She yelled though seeing Phil sitting at a table with Paul Lloyd and Stu Bennett. Phil looked over at her and rolled his eyes faintly. "Hey don't roll your eyes at me." She said poking him, on the shoulder. It was the one with the Cobra Command symbol. "I hope there's only one reason your with the two nimrods." Phil said calmly referencing to both Ted and Cody. "If your thinking because of someone no, Apparently Ted is my roommate, and me and Cody were being are usual geeky selves last night." She said with a small laugh. "And plus like I can say your company is any good at the moment." She retorted. "Hey now that's not nice." Stu said watching her. "You'll have to excuse her; she tends to make first impressions by what you play on the show if she hasn't met you in first place." Phil said calmly, despite the fact that Nikki Rae was making faces at him.

"Phil only knows that from experience. It took me almost a year to actually get along with him. The guys thought it was amusing." She said snatching a breakfast sausage off of Stu's plate. "I see you Stu as the over confident foreigner I want to punch in the face, for attacking my friends, and Paul over here, is the cute naïve one that should learn to speak for himself." She said with a grin, which grew when she saw the small blush appear on his face. "Heath?" Stu asked, and a small groan escaped her lips at the mention of the red head. "He's an idiot that needs to learn not to speak." She said. "His grammar is horrible and makes me want to kill myself." She said shaking her head. Stu thought it was funny and chuckled to himself. "And David Otunga?" he finished off. "Otunga needs to learn, just because he's married to Jennifer Hudson, and was on a reality dating show does not make him cool." She said. "Which one?" Phil asked. "I love New York 2."She said with a laugh. He only shook his head. "So I have no respect for that man." She said.

"You had the same problem with Mike when he first came aboard." Ted said finally said coming over to them with two plates of food." She grinned as she grabbed one since it was obviously for her. "Yea and somehow the little pain in the ass wormed his way into my little black heart." She said with a snort. They spoke as they ate, and breakfast went well, as she got to know the two.

She laughed faintly later on that day, since they weren't leaving the city, till the following night since some of the guys had signings and such to be on. At the moment she was out with Cena, Phil, Stephan, and Paul. "How am I the only girl here?" She asked smirked at the boys as she walked backwards watching them. "You always surround yourself with gorgeous men."Cena said with a smirk. Nikki Rae opened her mouth to argue, but then closed it as she couldn't come up with anything. "I guess Cena your actually right for once." She said finally with a laugh. "Where are we going anyways?" she asked casually, as they continued to walk. She was getting bored of just walking. "It's a surprise." Stephan said in his lovely Irish accent. Sighing faintly she looking around her crossing her arms pouting as they walked, she didn't like going places and not knowing where they were headed.

Finally after what seemed like forever, they arrived at the building. She grimaced looking into the windows of the building to find it was one of those designer stores. "I hate you all." She muttered to their chuckles as they somewhat dragged her into the store. "Why am I here" She asked pouting, as Barbara and Melina came towards them from within the store. "Because we're all going to a party, when we reach Los Angeles and were all going." Melina said calmly once they had reached them. "So I don't want to go." She said in response and everyone just shook their heads. "Las you have no choice." Stephan said and she glared at him. "No one asked you." She said glaring. Both women laughed before dragging her off, to go try on dresses. Nikki Rae after awhile and just gave up and started to somewhat enjoy herself. Each dress she tried on she had to show to the guys, which was pretty funny watching their reactions to the dresses.

A few hours later a dress had been finally found for her, it was a black dress that had a corset upper half that was accented with crystals, and a long flowing silk shirt part. "Wow." Paul said blinking a few times. "Dayum woman we might need to lock you up." Cena said with a laugh. Nikki Rae blushed at the compliments she got from them, before she scurried back into the dressing room to change. After everything was bought, they left the store. "I still hate all of you by the way." She said glaring at all of them.

Later on that week they were in Los Angeles, that Monday the show was going to be in Anaheim, California but they had a few days before they had to drive out there. "I hopped off the plane at LAX with my dream and a cardigan." Cardona sang. "Shut up Cardona." Nikki Rae snapped at the man, who only grinned in return. The others laughed faintly. Soon enough the guys and girls separated, since the girls had to go get their hair and makeup done, since the party was that night.

"Girl you still over there pouting?" Michelle asked Nikki Rae who only glared it return. "Come on Mark's going to be there." She said prodding the young woman. "Plus we have a really cute date for you." Barbie said with a smile. "Oh yea who?" She asked causing the woman that was straightening her hair to roll her eyes. "It's a surprise." She said with a giggle. "I hate you all right now." Nikki Rae responded pouting. "And I don't get why I'm here getting my hair and makeup done when I could do it all myself?" She asked the others just laughed at her not giving her a response.

Finally it was time for the party, and to say the least, Nikki Rae wasn't really happy to be there. She still didn't know who her date was, and it didn't help that they were all wearing masquerade masks as well. "Why oh why am I here." She said moving out of the limo that housed most of the superstars. They ended up taking two to fit everyone. Paul chuckled lightly offering his arm to her, though she wasn't sure who it was. "Just relax and have fun." He responded as they walked into the party. Nikki Rae only shook her head, and let him lead her into the building. As the night went on she got separated from her date, and found herself by herself. "Huh." She said pouting faintly as she looked around. "Now why would a lovely lady like you be pouting and all alone?" a male's voice said as he approached her from her right. Nikki Rae turned to face him, an eyebrow raised as she took in his appearance. He was wearing a black suit with a dark red shirt underneath and black tie. His mask was black and covered most of the upper part of his face. She smiled back at him. "I've seem to have lost my date at the moment." She said with a small chuckle. "Now he's not very smart losing a lovely lady like you." He said. "Well I may or may not have wandered away from him." She said shyly.

He chuckled lightly, and she frowned realizing how tall he was. He was nearly seven feet tall or was at least that tall. "Care for a dance?" He asked and she nodded faintly, letting him lead her out to the dance floor. She danced with this man for awhile, and she realized the clock was close to midnight. At midnight the guests were allowed to remove their masks to see those that were invited. "I should go." She said softly, she wasn't really sure she wanted this man to know who she was. She smiled sweetly at him and gave him a small kiss on the hand, before she left him. She was determined to find someone she knew before twelve. Suddenly it seemed as the clock ticked closer to midnight as she felt someone grab her arm, causing her to spin towards them. "Hey!" her words died though as lips crashed against her own, muffling any words she had thought to speak.

The clock finally chimed twelve, and the man pulled away, and she couldn't help the small giggle that passed her lips. "I guess I have to show you who I am now." Was said with a small sigh. Despite the fact that she had no clue who this guy was he seemed to somewhat relax the young woman. One pale colored hand, with black colored nails went up carefully removing her mask. The man smirked faintly once seeing her mask removed. "Well I'm glad you were who I thought you were." He said finally removing his own white mask. "Teddy?" Nikki Rae said in shock looking up at the young man. He chuckled lightly; at her response after all they'd always been friends. "What did you expect? You've seemed to worm your way into every ones hearts." He said pulling her against him as he began to dance with her. The music had resumed after everyone had removed there masks. Nikki Rae looked up at the other her brown eyes blinking constantly, as her mind slowly processed the information DiBiase had told her.

"You know I can't promise anything." She said finally licking her lips as she looked at him. "I know, I'm just asking you give us a chance." He said running a finger along her right cheek. She smiled leaning into the small touch. "I guess I can do that." She said smiling up at him. "Good because I don't think I would have taken no for an answer." He said leaning down to kiss her again. She giggled lightly against his lips at the comment. The rest of the night went lovely and the next morning they drove to Anaheim.


	3. Chapter 3

The following night they were in Anaheim for the episode of Raw. Nikki Rae wasn't part of the show tonight, but she was there none the less watching the show. She heard Kahli's music come on and she laughed knowing what was going to happen. "This should be good." she muttered as she began wandering around backstage, to see some of what was going to happen. A small giggle erupted from her seeing Ted get denied from Maryse. Ted saw her and a smirked as he moved towards her. "Oh shit." She said laughing as she ran in the opposite direction, as he chased after her.

Ted finally caught her and pinned her playfully against the wall. Nikki Rae watched him giggling faintly. "So where's my valentine's kiss?" he asked as he looked down at her. Her response was a small giggle before he ended up kissing her softly on the lips, causing her to quiet down. The camera's captured the kiss, causing Josh to chuckle from the announcer's table. "Now that wasn't a couple anyone was expecting." He said grinning. "Now how could DiBiase do something like that to Maryse?" Cole said and Josh just sighed shaking his head. "Maryse is the one that dissed him and than kissed Tatsu!" he said in response. The camera soon left them though, causing the crowd to make some surprised sounds.

Nikki Rae chuckled lightly looking up at him. "Happy now?" she asked faintly. "For now." he said kissing her forehead. He finally moved back allowing her to move away from the wall. "Your lucky your cute DiBiase." she said with a small laugh as she walked away from him. " You are so lucky right now Missy." he yelled after her. Nikki Rae just flipped him off in response. " Day and time baby just name the time and place." He said with a smirk. Nikki Rae stopped shaking her head at his response. The rest of the show went well for the most part.

About a month had gone by, and Nikki Rae and Ted were still dating, and Cody loved calling and teasing both of his friends over it. They were at the arena for the show, even though she didn't have a match tonight. It had been a rough flight into Chicago, and the cold weather was helping the young girl. They were close to Wrestlemania and she was getting excited. Though she didn't have a match, it was Wrestlemania and it was the biggest event of the year for them. _" I think I'm cute, I know I'm Sexy. I've got the looks that drive the girls wild, I got the moves that really move them. I sent chills up and down their spine. I'm just a Sexy Boy"_ Rang out from her phone and she only rolled her eyes knowing full well who it was. "Hello Hickenbottom." she said with a grin. " How'd you know it was me?" Michael asked curiously. "Two ways, One its called Caller ID my friend, and two your ring tone is your old theme song." she said with a laugh. "Oh. Anyways how are things going with you and you know who?" he asked casually.

"If your talking about me and Orton, Inside of the ring were fine since I'm allied with him at the moment, but other than that I haven't spoken to him backstage since I came back." She said calmly. "Good." He said and she couldn't help the small chuckle that passed her lips at his concern. "And You and DiBiase?" "He's helping to ease the pain." she responded a small giggle passing her lips. "If he hurts you, you know me and Levesque will beat him." he said calmly. "I know and you'd have Runnels helping you." she added. "I thought he was friends with DiBiase?" he answered. " He is, But he's my friend too, and sees me as a little sister." she said with a laugh. Michael only shook his head faintly. The two talked for a little longer, before Hickenbottom had to go.

She looked around her faintly, and raised an eyebrow since she had found herself in catering though no one was there, well no one but Randy. A frown crossed Nikki Rae's face as he turned to look at her. ' Damn.' she thought to herself. He had always been one to sense when someone was looking at him. "What do you want Orton?" she asked calmly, watching as he moved towards her. Rolling gorgeous blue eyes, he looked down at her since he was a good foot taller than her, even though she was wearing heels. "I came over to congratulate you on your budding relationship with DiBiase." he said calmly. Nikki Rae's eyebrow rose and a look of disbelief crossed her features at his words. She didn't believe for a second. "Don't even think about lying to me Orton, because I know you are." She said calmly, though a hint of irritancy was in her voice as she spoke.

" Now why do you think I'm lying?" he asked a frown on his face. "Because I can see the jealousy in your eyes you don't like the fact I've moved on. But its okay for you to move on, you know to marry the woman that is the reason that we broke up and have a child. " she snapped. A confused look spread across his face for a split second, before it was replaced by anger. "Samantha had nothing to do with us, you're the one that walked away from that!" he snapped his voice growing in volume. Nikki Rae let out a bitter laugh, at what he said, her eyes shining with anger and tears. She took a step towards him before she spoke to him. "You know the injury I sustained from that match was only supposed to put me out for a week, the attack from Samantha was what put me out. She broke my collar bone, and caused internal bleeding. If it wasn't for Levesque I probably would have died in the arena parking lot that night." she snapped before moving to walk away. Randy grabbed her arm pulling her back towards him. "What else?" He asked knowing she wasn't telling everything.

She sighed not looking at him. "I miscarried Randy, I was pregnant when she attacked me. The whole reason for the injury was so I could go to the doctors to get tests done to confirm the home test I had taken." she said softly. "Why?" was all he could ask. "I don't know probably jealousy, but you'll have to ask that one yourself." she said softly, pulling her arm from his grasp and walking away. Ted found her a little while later, in his locker room crying. " Hey you okay?" he asked moving over and sitting beside her. Before she answered he pulled her into his lap and held her. "Bad memories." She said finally getting the tears under control. " What Orton do?" he asked knowing full well who it pertained. Before she could answer her phone went off and she cursed. _" One sip ain't going to do shit, on the second sip I begin to admit that the third one down is what makes me feel alright, yea. And number four I slam down to the floor, by five im ready to fight all night. Six, seven, and eight make me break your face sometimes"_ Nikki Rae cursed as she rummaged through her bag for her phone knowing full well who it was calling. "What the hell do you want woman?" She snapped finally answering it. "Why the hell did you tell him!" She yelled Nikki Rae sighed faintly. "If you weren't such a lying bitch none of this would of happened, but your husband wanted the truth so I gave it to him." She snapped, glaring at the wall in front of her. Teddy sighed and moved over to where she was and hugged her as she talked. "Why so he'll go back with you?" Samantha snapped on the other line. "Actually I could careless if he wants to me, since I'm in a relationship with someone." she said with a shrug, smiling faintly as she felt Ted kiss the back of her head. " So if your so worried about Randal leaving you than prepare a story, and maybe he'll believe you over me. Well at least that's what a good husband is supposed to do. Now I will remind you to never call me again since I still have a restraining order in place Samantha." she said and hung up the phone.

" You okay?" Ted asked softly. "Yea, she's always blamed me for problems with her and Randy, and the fact that his parents liked me better than her." She said with a laugh. "Everyone's parents liked you." Ted said with a laugh. "I know your dad loves me. Apparently your dad, Bob, and Dusty used to fight over who I'd end up marrying." she said with a giggle. Ted smirked faintly. " I bet it was because they wanted you as there daughter in law." he said with a laugh. " Probably." she said turning in his arms so she was facing him. He smiled faintly holding her against him. He chuckled and kissed her faintly on the lips. " Thanks Hun." she said softly, pulling back to look at him, a smile on her face. He was so sweet to her, but she didn't know if she could keep fooling herself that she was falling for him.

She smiled at him than pulled away as music filled the room. _" Run away if you see me. Don't even say my name. Don't think you can know me. Don't try and play that game. Everyday that I get better, I watch as you get worse. My script is to the letter and I'll write your final verse." _ " I'm going to kill that man." She muttered grabbing her phone, though she laughed faintly reading the text, and moved towards the door. " What do you want Mike? " she said grinning when he looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Damn you aren't crying, means I can't go through with my threat to Orton." he said and Nikki Rae only shook her head faintly at him. " I was, but no you can't go beat on Randy. I don't feel like going to the hospital with you tonight." she said calmly, smiling as Ted stood behind her, one arm around her waist. "Wait where have I been?" Mike asked blue eyes looking between the two. "Probably up Kevin's ass." She said with a grin, since she had been teasing the other about his " man slave" since he had been a pro on the second season of NXT.

Mike made a face at her like he was ready to strangle her, but didn't. She just grinned in return. "Move it Mizinan." said the deep baritone, that was Randy Orton's voice. Ted felt her tense against him, causing a frown to appear on his face, as he focused on Randy. "Watch it Orton, my threat still stands." He said walking off. Nikki Rae only shook her head at her friend, knowing full well if he ever went against Randy he'd be screwed. " Ted, I'll be right back I need to talk to Orton about that call anyways." she said looking at him. "Alright." He said giving her a kiss on the lips, just to rub it Randy's face. Nikki Rae only rolled her eyes at him, and moved out into the hall. The two didn't speak till they were far enough away and closer to his locker room.

" I take Samantha called you." He said calmly, causing Nikki Rae to snort. "Yea, she called. I take it you talked to her as well." she said finally looking at him. Her back rested against the wall. Randy just nodded, and she watched as he clenched his jaw. "She's not letting me see Alanna now." he said and Nikki Rae sighed letting her eyes close for a moment. " I didn't do this for this to happen you know that right?" she said finally letting her eyes flutter open. He nodded faintly watching her. She smiled faintly up at him, " I fucked up didn't I?" he asked faintly. "Not your fault, she's the one that's being a bitch. Plus you have a beautiful daughter out of marrying her." She said with a small smile.

She pushed herself away from the wall, and went to moved away. " I should get going before DiBiase comes searching." she said softly. Randy sighed faintly watching her, though before she could get to far he grabbed her arm, pulling her against his chest. " Randy!" She squealed when he pulled her against him. Her words were muffled as he kissed her softly. Nikki Rae hesitated for a second and kissed him back, before realizing something and pulled back and out of his grasp. "Fuck." she said softly, looking at him as her eyes shined. Before she could change her mind though she turned and went back to Ted's locker room. She knew if she stayed near him any longer she'd do something stupid.


	4. Chapter 4

Elimination chamber passed, and Cena won the Raw elimination chamber and the right to face The Miz at Wrestlemania. While Adam won the Smackdown elimination chamber and retained his World Heavy Weight Championship despite, some road blocks along the way to the paper view.

It was Monday night Raw again, the night after the paper view, and Nikki Rae was back stage being a pain in the ass, since she was bored. She knew that it was Taker coming back since she'd already seen Mark out back. She grinned watching the tv as Taker made his entrance towards the squared circle once more. A few seconds later she screamed loudly, as Levesque's music played. "About mother fucking time!" she yelled as she watched the scene grinning. She was happy to see one of the men that trained her back in the ring.

"Do I even want to know?" Cena said poking his head into the locker room. She allowed her gaze to leave the tv for a moment and glanced at him. " I Didn't know Levesque was coming back tonight." she said before her gaze focused on the tv once more. "Really we all thought you'd be the one to know." he said calmly. "No the bastard didn't tell me he was coming back any time soon." she said pouting. She stood up suddenly, and ran out of the room, pushing Cena out of the way. "SORRY FELIX!" she yelled as she jogged down the hall towards the tunnel.

"HUNTER!" she yelled suddenly nearly tackling the man to the ground. She jumped up wrapping her body around his upper half. A small grunt escaped the older man, as he stumbled back a few feet, before catching himself and supporting her weight as well. " Last time I checked you weren't a kid." he said putting her down. Nikki Rae pouted crossing her arms under her chest, and looked at him. "I'm sorry that someone decided not to tell me he was returning." She said pouting still. Paul just rolled his eyes at her. " You never change kid." He said ruffling her hair, causing her to smirk.

" Yea yea yea bite me Levesque." she said with a small laugh, and the older man just shake his head. "What are you doing wearing that?" he said pointing to the Zack Ryder basic tee shirt and a pair of black sofee shorts. " Oh this, the girls are betting a hundred dollars that I can't go the whole night with the shirt on." she said with a shrug. "Why?" he asked raising an eyebrow. " Because Ryder has been irritating me all night, like he does whenever someone wears his shirt." she said with a shrug. "Plus Cardona amuses me and plus I want my hundred dollars." she said with a laugh.

Paul just looked to Mark who chuckled lightly shaking his own head. Nikki Rae grinned though turning to look at Michelle as she came towards them. " See this is why I don't bet against her since she actually does it." She said with a laugh. Nikki Rae only laughed faintly.

Later on that night, they were back at the hotel, and Nikki Rae was in the bar by herself at the moment. Waiting on the others ,since they had all decided that they were going out. They didn't care that it was already late. She sighed pushing some hair out of her face as she sipped on her rum and coke. The young woman was glad that Levesque was back after all now she really had someone to talk to that, wouldn't go and blab to everyone else.

" Hello Orton." She said calmly as she heard someone coming up and pulling the stool out on her right. She sipped at her own drink, as he ordered himself a jack and coke. " Are you drinking what I think you are?" he asked calmly. He had after all gotten her hooked on the drink before she had been legal. "You know none of you were good influences." she said offhandedly avoiding his question. Randy only shook his head taking a long sip of his own drink. She chuckled lightly looking at him for a minute. Randy watched her for a moment and something seemed off about her, he could tell she hadn't already had a few drinks already. Brooks was probably going to kill her later. "Nothing." She said placing the glass back on the bar top. " Liar." he responded quickly. "Brooks will have your head if he sees you like this." he said calmly.

" I don't care, I've told him before it was bound to happen either way. I have alcoholics in my blood." She snapped at him, and he only shook his head. " Nikki Rae I think you've had enough." he said taking her glass away from her. He was going to help her upstairs to the room that she shared with Ted. " No You can't tell me what to do." she hissed. " Come on your clearly drunk already." he said calmly, as he picked her up out of the chair, ignoring the struggle she was giving him. The bartender just shook his head at the scene.

They finally got to the elevator and it was thankfully empty. Nikki Rae broke down crying now, as she slid to the floor. " I can't go back to that room." She said in between sobs. "Why?" He said looking down at her. " Because Ted was fucking Maryse when I went up there earlier." She half yelled at the man. Randy just looked down at him, a look of shock was on his face. He never thought that Ted was capable of cheating, but than again it would explain why his wife had divorced him as well. " Why?" was the only thing he could say out loud.

" Probably because I wouldn't put out." she said with a sob, as she tried to stand. Randy helped steady her, as the doors opened. It revealed Teddy who had just left to room to look for Nikki Rae. " Babe there you are." He said a look of concern on his face. " Ooh I can't handle this." She sobbed hiding her face in Randy's chest. " What the hell did you do Orton?" Ted snapped as he backed up so they could exit the elevator. " Shut up!" Nikki Rae yelled, though it was muffled over the fact her face was still buried in Randy's shirt. The sobs subsided into sniffles for the moment, as she looked at Ted, her makeup smeared across her face. " I should have known after all I knew what you'd done to ruin your marriage, I should have known it would happen to our relationship. I ignored the little nagging feeling till earlier when I practically walked in on you two in my bed." she snapped and took a step from Randy." I guess I was wrong Ted, you're a douche bag and I guess the fact that we were friends meant nothing to you. Now I'm going to go to the room, grab my stuff. I don't want to see you near me again or I'll tell Levesque." She said and smirked faintly seeing him pale.

Randy helped her to the room, and gathered her things. " Who's room are you going to?" he asked. " Phil's please, I don't need Paul killing him." She said with a sigh. Randy was silent as he brought her to the room. " What the hell happened Orton?" Phil said once Nikki Rae was asleep. " I found her in the hotel bar already wasted. She walked in on Ted cheating on her." He said with a sigh. "The son of a bitch." Phil said looking at Nikki Rae for a moment.

The next morning Nikki Rae groaned pulling herself out of the bed, to find herself in a pair of her sweat pants, and a tank top. " Oh my fucking head." She muttered as she sat back down on the bed, as she felt dizzy. "Phil sleeping beauties up" came Barri's voice. " Bite me Griffiths." She snapped at the man, before disappearing into the bathroom. A few minutes she came out and glared at all of them. Phil gave her a glass of water and some aspirin. " Don't even go there Phil, I know I fucked up again, with both things." she muttered. "For once I wasn't going to give you shit for drinking." He said calmly watching her.

" I really fucked up didn't I?" she asked watching him. Phil sighed calmly and glanced to the others in the room who quickly left. " Its not your fault, guys are a dick." he said calmly. "Though drinking wasn't probably the smartest choice to deal with it." he said and she sighed faintly. " Go get changed, I think we need to take a trip somewhere." He said calmly. Nikki Rae looked at him for a moment, and than smirked realizing what he was talking about. "Alright." she said with a small chuckle." By the way I miss your long hair." she muttered disappearing into the bathroom with her bag once again.


	5. Chapter 5

It was Friday, and they had the weekend off so Nikki Rae went home to Boston and made Brooks come with her, because she really didn't want to be home alone right now. She lived in the city of Boston now, since her grandparents had sold their old home, and moved in with her aunt and uncle when they were up here during the summer. She sighed closing the door once they were in the Apartment. It was a normal two bedroom apartment. The only reason she got the two bedroom, since she usually had guests over and felt bad if they had to sleep on the couch.

Before they had left the last show, Phil had brought her to a tattoo parlor. He got some of his tattoos touched up while, Nikki Rae got her lip pierced and a tattoo on her right lower arm that read life one way and death the other way. " You can attempt to find something edible." She said before disappearing into the bathroom to take a shower. Phil only shook his head, if her house was anything like his was after he came home there probably wasn't going to be much to eat. So instead he moved into the small living room and watched tv. Nikki Rae emerged from the bathroom, with a laugh, seeing him on the couch. " I take it where going out to dinner?" She asked before disappearing into her room, to change.

" Yep." He said glancing up when he heard the bedroom door shut. Returning to the living room a few minutes later, she was wearing a black shirt and a pair of dark wash skinny jeans. " So where we going for dinner?" Phil asked looking at her. " Um Olive Garden?" She asked. " We'll have to leave the city, but its not that far." she said with a small laugh as she stood. " Come on lets go I'm starving and plus, the tabloids are going to be amusing in the morning." she said slipping on the black knee high heeled boots. Phil only laughed lightly. " What? I need something to make me look like I'm normal height around you obnoxiously tall bozos." She said with a smirk.

" Bozos huh?" Phil said a smirk appearing on his face as he stood. It was that look he usually saved for in the ring when he was getting ready to do something cruel. Nikki Rae made a face, before she attempted to dart away from him. Phil was quicker and pinned her against the wall, as he began to tickle her. She erupted into a fit of laughter as she squirmed and tried to get free. " Uncle!" she yelled and Phil smirked as he stopped tickling her. "I hate you." She said glaring at him, which only made him smirk. "Uh huh, your just saying that cause your mad." He said with a laugh.

"Yep." She said with a laugh, pushing him away from her so she could grab her purse and keys. " Come on we need to get there soon." She said with a laugh moving towards the door. Phil only chuckled as he followed her out of the apartment.

Later on that night they were back in the apartment, and Nikki Rae was having fun cleaning and singing, and annoying Phil with her taste in music. She laughed hearing a knock on her door, knowing probably who it was. " Brooks! Get the damn door!" she yelled from the kitchen. " its your house you get it!" he yelled back over the music. " Just do it!" she yelled as she began singing again. _"It can start a fire. light up the sky, such a simple thing. Do you wanna try?" _ as she said the last part Cena walked into the kitchen a grin on his face as he watched her. " Sure since you asked." He said with a grin. Nikki Rae turned around and laughed at Cena, as she went and turned the music down. " Finally!" Phil said from the living room. " Hey Felix." she said with a laugh as she hugged the older man. They all hung out and stayed around till late into the next morning. Cena ended up drinking some and tried to get Nikki Rae to but she played it off like she had been. Cena being Cena was taking pictures of them all with his phone.

Nikki Rae woke up the next morning to her phone going off. "Mother of Mary who is calling me this early in the morning." She muttered, and went to grab her phone, but couldn't go that far, since she had arms wrapped around her waist. Her brows knitted together as she looked to her right, and saw Phil's head rested on her shoulder. She really hadn't been drinking last night, but they hadn't gone to bed till late. " Phil move I need to answer my phone." she said pushing at him. He groaned though was up now. " Who the hell is calling you?" he grumbled.

" Trying to figure that out." she muttered grabbing the phone. "Hello?" She asked yawning. " what the hell is going on over there?" came Stephanie's voice and Nikki Rae groaned faintly. "What do you mean?" she asked sitting up. The blanket well to pool in her lap revealing the boy shorts, and bra she usually slept in. " Have you been online at all?" Stephanie said with a roll of her eyes. "Ah no you just woke my sorry ass up Steph." she said with a sigh.

" Well get on your laptop now." She said calmly. Nikki Rae sighed and moved out of her bed and into the living room and grabbed her laptop bag. Once she had it she trudged back into her room. Once she sat on the bed and got the laptop are booted up. " Where am I looking Stephanie?" she asked casually." Twitter." the older woman responded and she frowned faintly. " Oh he is so dead once he wakes up." Nikki Rae cursed. " What?" Phil said rolling over so he could look at the screen. " I take it neither of you knew about them?" she asked in response.

" No he was taking pictures while he was trashed I didn't think he was posting them on Twitter, the douche." She said frowning. "Anyways creative is working it into an angle since we've been talking about turning you heel anyways." Stephanie said calmly. "Oh yea me heel that should be fun." she said with a grin, which caused Phil to chuckle beside her. "Alright I let you know when we have everything set for the storyline." Stephanie said with a smirk. " Alright, give each of those adorable angels a kiss and hug from their favorite sister." she said with a giggle. They said by and hung up.

" Now I'm going to wake Cena's ass up since he so doesn't deserve to sleep now." she said with a laugh as she closed the laptop. She got up and threw on a black t-shirt before disappearing into the guest room. A few minutes later Cena could be heard yelling in pain. "What the hell was that for?" He yelled at her. "That's for causing more trouble than your worth Cena." she said walking out of the room, with a slam of the door.

They spent a few more days in Boston before heading out to that weeks RAW episode. The episode was amusing specially with Hunter beating the crap out of Sheamus and the return of Evan Bourne. The rest of the night was exciting and Nikki Rae thought that Dwayne needed to eat his own words. Later on that week they had a house show, and Nikki Rae grinned since she had a match against Maryse tonight, and well she was ready to beat the shit out of the blond bimbo.

Nikki watched as Maryse's music hit, and Teddy accompanied her to the ring. " That little bitch is going down." Nikki Rae muttered as her music started._ "Your beautiful wreck, your out of control crossing the double lines. You're a perfect disaster the road to catastrophe. Don't stop for the signs. Heartbreak waiting to happen. Headlights cut through the rain. Tears hit the windshield and I can't look away. Every mile gets you further away from the past feels like you're shattered and covered in broken glass. And I'll be here the next time that you crash"_ Rang out in the small arena as she made her own to the arena, glaring daggers the whole way at both Maryse and Ted. The match started and Nikki Rae got the upper hand quickly on the other Diva beating the crap out of her. Not really caring that he could here people yelling at her. She punched Maryse in the face, and the sound of a crunch caused the brunette to smirk. The bell went off signaling the end, though she had been disqualified by her actions. She really didn't care the blond got the message either way. She smirked faintly as Ted climbed into the ring. " Come to have a piece as well?" She asked the smirk still on her face.

The two argued verbally till Ted decided to slap her. The slap could be heard around the ring. The crowd yelled in shock and outrage. The smirk was gone a look of pure rage passed the young woman's face. Before she could act on her words though music hit. Nikki Rae took the chance to turn to the side and looked to who it was. _"All I ever wanted was destiny to be fulfilled. It is in my hands, I must not fail, I must not fail. Even through the darkest day, this fire burns always"_ Rang out as Punk, also with Otunga and Mason Ryan made there way out. She smirked and slipped out of the ring, watching as the boys beat on Ted. The end of the show came, and the reason for that at the house show, was to be a back story to her heel turn on the that coming Monday Night Raw.

The following week on Raw Nikki Rae was in a two on one match against Nikki and Brie Bella. She had never liked either of the twins and thought they were ridiculous to say the least and shouldn't of even been in the business. Well as the match went on they did their stupid twin magic, but Nikki Rae was onto it, and grabbed Brie before she could roll out. She pick up the diva, having her in a fireman's carry, before dropping her into her knee. " Did she just perform CM Punk's finisher on Brie?" Cole asked as the Ref got the three count. "That's what it looked like." Josh said in disbelief. She smirked as Nikki helped her sister out of the ring, and looked towards the ramp as music started that wasn't her own. _"We walk alone in the unknown, we live to win another victory. We are the young dying sons we live to change the face of history. So be afraid it's the price we pay. The only easy day was yesterday so hear our voice, we have a choice. It's time to face it." _ played and Nikki Rae scowled seeing the members of nexus that had yet to face Orton move down the ramp and towards her. Punk stayed at the top of the ramp with a mic in his hand. "You knew the price before you stone my finisher." He said calmly. Once he was done speaking the men swept into the ring and tackled her she didn't fight back it was hard to when you had two large men beating on her. She groaned as she was thrown to the mat, she could hear yelling around her and she felt a hand grab a handful of her hair.

Her gaze followed the one that held her hair and she was met with hazel eyes looking down at her. He smirked looking at her. "I guess I can keep you around for now." He said before letting go of her hair. Mason helped her stand and she leaned against Punk. " The newest member of the New Nexus!" Punk said as he looked out at the crowd. Mason tapped her shoulder handing her the arm band. She smirked as she pulled up her arm, than raised it showing it off to the crowd. Punk's music hit and he smirked as he kissed her confusing the crowd. "Well it seems the rumors are true than. That these two are dating." Cole said. "You got to think this is an attempt by Punk to do damage to Orton. After all we know that before Azrael was out on Injury that her and Orton had been a couple." he said calmly. "I guess only time will tell." Josh said completely confused by the turn of events.


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks had passed and Nikki Rae sat on the turnbuckle waiting for her opponent. She had no clue who it was since it would someone special, to see if she would be able to be in Punk's corner at Wrestlemania. Her music died down, as she waited. Her outfit had obviously changed to show her new alliance. She wore a black and yellow halter top that stopped under her breasts, and a pair of low cut pants that had nexus down the sides in yellow. She smirked as rock music hit, Nikki grinned through as she recognized the music. As the beginning of the words started she jumped off the turnbuckle and got ready for the fight. _"So fuck your rules man, you'll go down fast. I've got to release all the shit that has made up my past. So go let your soul dance Baby time to free yourself at last, unshackle your life's spirit fly away far from the past"_

The crowd went wild as Lita came out. "Azrael and Lita this is going to be a good match." Lawler said happily. Thankfully that week Cole wasn't there since he had to "Train". Before the match could start the ding ding signaling an email had come through from the general manager went off. Josh sighed as he took of his headset to go read the email. "Now Azrael I hope that you are happy with your opponent tonight? Now because of the special abilities of both divas in the ring I've decided to change up the rules a little bit." Josh paused looking up at both woman. Nikki Rae rolled her eyes and glanced a look at Amy for a moment, who was making faces over the whole email thing. " Now if Azrael wins than she will be in CM Punks Corner, if Lita wins she'll be in Orton's corner. Also this match is now an extreme rules fall counts anywhere match." Josh said reading the ending of the email. Both woman looked at each other and grinned as the bell was rung.

The match started and the two went at it, for the moment no other objects being brought into the match. Nikki Rae groaned as Lita preformed a Hurricarana on her, as she slammed onto the mat. Lita attempted to pin her but only got the two count. She grinned at the red head's frustrated look. She chuckled and rolled out of the ring, and began to fish under the ring for something. She grinned finding a kendo stick. Slipping back into the ring the two continued to fight. Finally Nikki Rae got the other woman down and climbed the turn buckle. She grinned down at the other woman before performing Lita's own moonsault finisher. Nikki Rae got the three count and the nexus music blaster out, the crowd booing her.

" I missed your bitch ass" Amy said with a laugh when they were back stage. "Yea I missed your crazy ass too." Nikki Rae said with a smirk, hugging the older woman. It was at that chance the Levesque walked by. He stopped backing up looked at the two. "Fuck." He said before walking away very quickly. Both woman looked at each other grinning than took off after him. After they had both been done torturing him, they wandered back stage, and went into the Diva's locker room. Both woman showered and changed into their street clothes.

As they were walking towards the garage, Nikki Rae was checking her phone, and laughing to herself. "Watch where your walking." Amy said grabbing her before she walked into Orton. She looked up blinking than shrugged. "Wouldn't be the first time I've walked into him." Nikki Rae said and Randy just shook his head. "Won't be the last time, she never pays any attention to where she's going. "He said looking between the two. "Bite me Orton." She said glaring at him. He only chuckled faintly turning his gaze towards Amy. "Club tonight?" he asked calmly. "Yep, we'll be here. Make sure that DiBiase doesn't go." She said calmly. Randy nodded and walked off. "You know I'm not allowed to drink tonight right?" Nikki Rae said as they reached the cars. "Yea I know Brooks already warned me." she said with a small laugh.

Later that night the group where at the bar, all having fun. The girls as usual dragged Nikki Rae to the dance floor as the men watched from the VIP section. "They look like there having fun torturing her." Phil said with a laugh. "They always have." John said with a laugh. Cena laughed faintly at the sight. "Korklan go bother them." he said looking at the younger man. Matt just looked at him a snorted. "Yea right I'm not stupid. I know what happens when you interrupt there dancing. " Well all guys are chicken, I'm going to join them dancing." Phil said with a laugh, as he got up and moved out to the dance floor. "Of course it was Phil that made the move first." Amy whispered at Nikki Rae. "Course." she said with a laugh. "Ladies." He said with a grin. " Hiya Sug" Nikki Rae said in a fake southern accent, causing everyone that heard to giggle.

Amy was dancing with Phil and them as the other guys began to come down and joined them. "I need to go get some air. " she said to both Amy and Phil, before she pushed herself through the crowd and towards the small smoking area, they had outside. She sighed breathing heavily, the cool air feeling better to her. " Your going to get sick if you stay out here to long." Came the deep voice that was Randy's voice. Nikki Rae looked at him and only chuckled. " Yea, and I care why?" She said calmly in return. Randy only shook his head as he lit a cigarette. " I see you've started smoking again." she added calmly. "Stress does that to people sometimes." He muttered around the cigarette. "Uh huh." she said calmly moving towards him, and pulled it out of his mouth throwing it on the ground. "What the hell?" he said glaring at her.

Nikki Rae grinned faintly at him. "What I'd tell you awhile ago about you smoking?" she asked calmly. The questioned seemed to only confuse Randy more. " I told you if you ever wanted to kiss me you couldn't smoke." She said stepping closer to him. It was a good thing she was wearing heels cause it made her about five seven five eight instead of her normal five three. Randy watched her licking his lips, wondering what the hell she was going to do. "And Orton I really want to kiss you right now." she said as she leaned up bringing her lips against his. He thankfully realized what she meant and had bent down so she didn't have to reach so much. Nikki Rae's arms snaked around his neck, as his own wrapped around her waist. Finally the two pulled apart breathing heavily. She shivered though since the cold air seemed to finally begin to affect her. "Go inside." Randy said with a small chuckle. " I have a feeling Dumas planned this." she muttered before going inside.

Once back inside Amy found her and dragged her towards the small stage, since they had started a small karaoke hour. "why are you torturing me?" she asked. Amy only laughed faintly pulling the brunette onto stage. Nikki Rae sighed as the other started singing and she waited till the chorus came on. "I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it, Sex in the air I don't care I love the smell of it. Stick and stones may break my bones, but chains and whips excite me." She sang grinning at the looks some of the men were giving her as she sang the words. The song soon ended and they went back to the group. Amy took the last chair, so she was forced to sit in Randy's lap. "Whoa wait did I miss something?" Cena said looking between the two. Nikki Rae giggle. "Nah you didn't Felix ask me again in the morning in might change." she said with a sly grin. "Oh really now?" Randy asked with an eyebrow raised. Turning her head she looked at him. " Yea you might get lucky tonight Orton." she said with a playful grin.

Orton didn't say anything instead just tickled the woman that was in his lap. Nikki Rae squealed rather loudly, causing everyone to flinch faintly. Randy tickled her for a few more minutes before he stopped. "Randal Keith Orton never do that again!" she mock yelled at him. Randy only snorted faintly at her response to using his full name. "Now I get viciously attacked for using your full name and all she gets is tickled?" Phil said watching them. " Don't give him any ideas." Nikki Rae retorted flipping off the other man. "Truth or Dare!" Eve yelled as the others either laughed or groaned at the prospect of the game. "Alright Nikki Rae your up first Truth or dare?" she asked watching the young woman. "Dare." She said with a smirk. " Alright give Dumas and Brooks a lap dance." she said with a grin.

"Separate or together?" She asked as she stood stretching faintly. "Separate." Eve said with a laugh. Nikki Rae rolled her eyes and first did her little lap dance for Dumas, who was grinning the whole time. "You know if a swung that way I'd date you." she said with a laugh. "And the boys would shit bricks." Amy said with a laugh. The boys referred to both Hardy's and Copeland. She laughed faintly before moving to give Phil a lap dance. Just before she was down, she leaned down like she was going to kiss him, but pulled back just as he leaned into the kiss. "Tease." he said glaring at her. She only giggled faintly. The game went on for awhile till it got back to Nikki Rae. By this time the group was rather intoxicated, beside the obvious people. "Truth or Dare?" Cena asked watching her. "Truth its not like anyone's going to remember come the morning." she said with a chuckle.

It took him a few minutes to think of something. "How people have you had sex with and who?" he asked finally after what seemed like forever. "Two and there both in this room." she said casually as she felt Randy's arms wrap around her waist. She gasped faintly, and looked over her shoulder at him. He chuckled lightly, but didn't say anything. The game went on for a little while longer, before they were notified that the club was going to be closing.

The next morning Nikki Rae groaned faintly as shifting on the bed drew her out of blissful rest. "God damnit who felt the need to move their ass around." she grumbled. "good morning to you too." came Randy's voice with a chuckle. "I hate you." she muttered under her breath, as she pulled her head out from under the pillow. She glanced a look at him and sighed rolling over to the other edge. " I love how I'm the one that didn't drink, and I feel like I have a hangover." she muttered. She got up and sighed at the clothes she was wearing. She it was a pair of his sweats, and one of his viper shirts. "Now I'm a walking advertisement for Randy Orton." She said with a roll of her eyes. Randy only watched her. She grabbed the clothes from the night before. "Well I got to go, I have to go before some random fan finds me." She said with a laugh, before leaving the room.


	7. Chapter 7

_Oh written in the stars, a million miles away. A message to the main oooh. Seasons come and go, but I will never change. And I'm on my way._ It was that time of the year again, where everyone fought on the grandest stage of the business. Wrestlemania. This year they were in Atlanta, Georgia. Nikki Rae grinned as she put the last touches to her makeup. " Come on you two we seriously can't be late for this. Vince will have our asses on a silver plate." She hollered as she moved towards the hotel door. She was wearing a sky blue, form fitting dress that hugged her curves, and a pair of three inch black pumps.

"Don't get your panties all in a bunch." Michael said with a smirk. " I should beat you down old man." she said watching Hickenbottom. He only pouted faintly. "Alright children behave." Paul said walking out. Both only grinned innocently at him, causing him to snort. Soon enough they arrived at the Arena, and the night started. The Wrestlemania Royal started it off, and Zack Ryder actually won it this year. After the royal, Cody Rhodes faced off against Rey Mysterio, and Mysterio ended up winning, which was pretty much what Nikki Rae had predicted. After the match was Corre members Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater versus R Truth and Johnny Curtis for the Tag team titles. The match lasted about a half hour, before truth and Curtis won.

She chuckled faintly, since the match between Randy Orton and CM Punk. She grinned at Phil who watched her for a moment. "What do you have planned up your sleeve?" he asked and she grinned as she hooked her arm under his. "You'll see, just like everyone else." She said calmly, as his music played. The two made the long trek down towards the ring, Finally once there Phil climbed into the ring, and for the moment Nikki Rae stayed ring side. Both of there gaze shifted to the top of the ramp as Randy's music played and he came out. He made his slow walk down to the ring, causing a shiver to run up her spine. He paused looking at her for a moment as he climbed the steel steps. His attention than went to Punk as he got into the ring.

The match started and for the most part Nikki Rae stayed out of it only being a distraction at points she was told to be. Randy set Punk up for a DDT through the ropes and Nikki Rae pleaded with the man to not do it. Orton only smirked keeping eye contact with her the whole time, as he did the DDT either way. The match went on, Nikki Rae knelt beside the ring, and looked under it for something. She grabbed a Kendo stick and smirked. She winced though as the two spilled out to the ring around them. Thankfully the ref had been momentarily knocked out. She brought the Kendo stick up to hit Randy across the back, but instead he moved out of the way, and she ended up hitting Punk across the chest. He yelled out in pain, causing Nikki Rae to drop the weapon and made a oops expression. Orton smirked as Punk turned around to face him, causing his back to be turned to Nikki Rae. She grinned and wrapped her arm around his neck doing a back breaker on the straight edge wrestler. The smirk never left the other mans face as he threw Punk back into the ring. The Ref was starting to come to. Randy moved back into the corner that look coming onto his face as he waited for Punk to get up. Randy punted Punk, before getting the three count by the some what conscious referee. Nikki Rae grinned as Randy's music rang out in the arena, and she climbed into the ring as well. She pulled the nexus arm band from her arm, and let it fall to the mat floor. Her fans cheered happily, since they hadn't like it when she had joined the Nexus. She laughed lightly once they were back stage. The rest of the night went well, Edge retained his World Heavy Weight Championship against Alberto Del Rio and John won the WWE Championship from the Miz. Sadly thought Triple H did not end the Undertaker's streak but the match was epic to say the least.

The Following night on RAW, Nikki Rae was trying to dodge the Nexus because of what she had done the night before. Ducking into a locker room she sighed shutting the door. She looked around finding eyes on her, her own eyes went wide seeing the Viper Randy Orton watching her. See this is what happened when she didn't pay attention, the locker room she had thought was empty really wasn't. "Hey." Said shifting from one foot to the other, as the man stalked towards her. God, she hated how he was on screen, and the fact that there was a camera guy in the corner of the room, taping them made her uneasiness feel real. Coming to a stop in front of her, he placed is hands on both sides of her body trapping her against the door. He smirked faintly watching as her eyes darted to focus on the floor. "Look at me." He said his voice calm, but it held an edge of it, making her do what he said rather quickly. He smirked his right hand going to her chin, as his thumb traced over her bottom lip. Nikki Rae trembled faintly, causing her to glare at the man before her. God he still knew how to tease the hell out of her.

A small chuckle escaped Randy's throat at her glare, since it really did nothing. It had never scared him, like it could other men. "Bastard." The words she spoke where not heard though as his lips connected with hers silencing any complaints she might have had. "Alright guys that was good." Came the camera guys voice, causing Randy to pull back a smirk on his face. "Bite me Orton." she muttered with a small chuckle playfully pushing him away from her. Randy chuckled faintly as he watched her. They both had to move either way, so that the camera guy could leave the locker room. They both watched as the camera guy left, shutting the door behind him. Randy watched as her gaze shifted back to him, as he decided to stalk towards her once more. "Randy." She said softly though the others name died on her lips, as the other continued their kiss once more.

After a few minutes they broke apart panting, though they remained close. "Damn it Randal." she muttered looking into his blue eyes. "Hm?" he said a small smirk playing at his lips. " You suck." She said pushing him playfully away from her. Randy only watched her with a raised eyebrow. "I have a match." she said with a wink, as she turned and left the locker room. Nikki Rae left to go and get ready for her match against the Bella twins, for some reason they thought it would be amusing to put her in a two on one match with the twins.


End file.
